Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for improving communication performance in a wireless network, including techniques for maintaining a network connection for an application that transitions to a suspended state.
Related Art
Many modern electronic devices include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard (which is sometimes referred to as ‘Wi-Fi®’) or Bluetooth® from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface.
The networking subsystem can be used to establish connections with other electronic devices. For example, a connection associated with an application may be established with another electronic device. When the application is executed by an electronic device, the connection may be used to wirelessly communicate information with the other electronic device.
Moreover, when the application transitions to a suspend state to reduce power consumption, the electronic device typically discontinues or disables the connection. Hence, when the application transitions back to a runnable mode, the electronic device may need to re-establish the connection. This typically involves a handshake protocol that involves communicating multiple messages between the electronic device and the other electronic device. Consequently, re-establishing the connection may significantly increase latency, and thus may degrade the user's experience when using the electronic device.